This invention relates to a shelf for use on display racks. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved gravity feed shelf for use in combination with a variety of styles of display racks,
The above identified patent and application, of which this is a continuation-in-part, are directed to a shelf design and display rack system which offer unobstructed continuous display of merchandise due to the elimination of the display rack front posts. The elimination of front posts avoids the need for the shelf width to match the walk-in cooler door width. The display rack system allows the retailer the opportunity of a more individualized allocation of products based on sales merchandising schemes by providing individually adjustable shelves which can be moved forward or back relative to the cooler door without the need for repositioning of the entire display rack. Furthermore, the shelves can be individually adjusted vertically to accommodate varying heights of merchandise, and the shelves can be positioned variably between a 1.degree. back slope inclination up to an 8.degree. forward slope inclination relative to a horizontal plane for a gravity feed system as required.
Even though the shelves of the display rack system are adjustable vertically, horizontally and angularly as described, the manner of arranging the merchandise on the individual shelves is not addressed in the above-identified patent. The above identified patent application discloses a gravity feed display system in which the shelves include dividers for partitioning the merchandise into columns. The spacing between the dividers, and therefore the width of the merchandise which can be placed therein, is adjustable so that the shelf space can be efficiently used and the store manager has greater flexibility in arranging merchandise and designing a gravity feed display. The adjustable dividers do not require complicated attachment mechanisms and are easy to remove and reattach to the shelf when re-configuring the merchandise display.
The gravity feed shelf design disclosed in the co-pending application, Ser. No. 08/234,234 includes a plastic shelf insert which is supported in an open, generally rectangular shelf frame. The shelf frame and plastic insert are suspended in a cantilever configuration for use in a gondola style display rack. However, the plastic insert and open frame construction has proven to be less than satisfactory in certain applications. One such application in which the plastic insert has proven to be unacceptable is with a warehouse style rack which supports relatively heavy merchandise in a gravity feed configuration. A warehouse style rack is one with front and rear posts and the shelves supported upon beams extending between adjacent front posts and adjacent rear posts. Warehouse style racks typically are capable of supporting much more weight and heavier merchandise than gondola style racks. Therefore, the shelves must be sturdy and capable of handling the weight. Efficient use of shelf space on gravity feed warehouse style racks is also desirable, and preferably such a shelf design could be adapted for either warehouse style racks or cantilever type racks.